Teaching the Teacher
by Taryn Streambattle
Summary: Sometimes, you need to think about yourself in order to be selfless. Also features Shizune, Izumo and Kotetsu.


I am not arrogant enough to think that this is perfect, but it's the best I have for now. My original plan was to post _something_ for WhyMustIWrite's birthday whenever I found the perfect idea and finished it, thus guaranteeing to surprise her and not rush my schedule. Then I found out I had missed her birthday by two weeks, so, all current projects that weren't school were placed on hold and I hastily grabbed onto a plot bunny... And it's been two more weeks. I love homeschooling, but it really takes you all over the place. So, please forgive the belatedness (and the fact that it's slightly off... they don't exactly have airplanes in Konoha) of this story. Here it is! Happy Birthday, Why-sensei!

**Rating:** **K **Wow, I wrote a K!

**Beta:** None. Silly, you don't beta a gift story. Because a gift fic is supposed to be with influence from only one mind- your own, so it's on a more personal level, and betaing is half the formation. Would you let a friend color your gift picture? **No**.

**Inspiration:** A Conversation with WhyMustIWrite. Two, actually. The seed was planted when she mentioned something during her betaing for ADO, and it all came together in a message I got... one... month... ago...

**Notes: **Tied in to my story _A Difference of Opinion. _Slight allusions to incidents in WhyMustIWrite's story _Sharpening Iron__.  
_

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is this **_theory_**: Kabuto raised Minato, who is the one "mystery person" that caused Madara (who is really Rin posing as Obito posing as Tobi posing as Madara) to join forces with him. Minato will not die in the upcoming fight, but Iruka will. Naruto will go Kyuubi, Minato will calm him down, Naruto will completely forget about everything Iruka's done for him and run off into the sunset with Minato. Only a theory of what will happen in the manga, I will not write that Mom I promise!

(Ah, and anyone else who happens to read this: Do me a favor and _**GO READ AND REVIEW**_ something of WhyMustIWrite's. _Crisis_ is the least reviewed, _Not Over Until the Paperwork is In _is the prequel to _Sharpening Iron, _but I have to say that I like ... uh ... all of them... ? Just pick one. Keep in mind: Christmas is coming! The time of giving!)

**

* * *

**

**Teaching the Teacher**

Tsunade sighed as she sat down in the break room, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. She took a slow sip of the brown liquid, mentally reviewing her patient's conditions. Chōji's condition had been stabilized not half an hour ago. He would live, but it would take a while for his body to fully recover. Shizune and some of the other top medics had spent an hour treating Neji, who had barely managed to pull through. Other skilled doctors had cared for Kiba's internal damage and Lee's aggravated injuries. Shikamaru with a broken finger was the least of their worries.

Naruto was the hardest case left. His injuries would normally be small matter due to the Kyuubi, but Sasuke's Cursed Seal chakra complicated things. From Shizune's observations, it was eating deeper into his body like acid, having not gone through the second acceptance stage. The Kyuubi was healing the injuries as quickly as the damage was wreaked, but it couldn't figure out how to remove the energy. Using the information from Shizune's notes, it was logical to assume that the best way to deal with the Cursed chakra in Naruto's system would be to extract it manually- a tedious, complicated process.

She ran a hand through her hair and moved a bottle of sake concealed under the bench into the refrigerator just as Shizune walked in.

"Lady Tsunade! You can't be serious! In the middle of-"

"Keep your hair on, Shizune," she sighed, "This is for once I finish Naruto's surgery. She closed the refrigerator door to punctuate her point.

"Ah." Shizune didn't confront her any further, but it was plain she disapproved.

"Off so early? Usually your shifts take longer," Tsunade noted to change the subject.

"Iruka could tell I needed a break, so he took over the rest of my shift."

She quirked her brow in mild interest. "Really?"

"Yes. I had this entire stack of paperwork left to do and I was late for the meeting with the Medic Staff, not to mention I hadn't eaten lunch- he was so kind about it, I couldn't refuse."

Tsunade smirked. The opportunity was too ripe to miss. "Hmm, I think it's about time we set you up on a date anyway- seriously, Shizune, you need to get out more."

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune wailed, horrified at the mere thought, "Think of his kids!"

She laughed and collected her protégée's notes. "I'm just kidding, Shizune. Though you have to say, he is a looker."

"Lady Tsunade! Don't say things like that!"

Tsunade made for the door, chucking to herself. This might actually be a good day…

"Oh, Shizune, I almost forgot- have Izumo and Kotetsu file some of the folders on the main desk and restock the medicine cabinet, alright?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama"

***/*/***

She entered Naruto's room, and was mildly surprised to see a raven haired chūnin hovering over his little charge.

He hastily clambering to his feet, saluting in chūnin fashion. "Tsunade-sama!"

"You're still here, Iruka?" _He's been here for over an hour..._

Hr eyes narrowed as she noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the paleness and clammy texture of his skin. Closer inspection revealed the sluggish movement of his chakra, as opposed to Shizune's lively current. She quickly ran through the names of the men who had taken shifts in the mission room. Iruka, in addition to taking Shizune's shift. And hadn't he just returned from a mission to the edge of Fire Country?

There was only one conclusion to reach: Her best teacher was running himself into the ground. Again.

She crossed her arms in irritation. "You haven't been sleeping, have you?"

"What? I-"

She cut him of with a hand motion. "Iruka, you need your sleep. Go home and get some rest."

His look of utter surprise was so comical that she had to suppress a smile.

"But, Lady Tsunade-"

"I don't want to hear it." He looked over at Naruto's unconscious form, shifting uncomfortably. "I know you're worried, Iruka, but he's in good hands. He's not going to die." _But he could have, _she couldn't stop from mentally adding, inwardly scowling as she realized that Iruka had probably tacked the words on as well.

"I know, Tsunade-sama. But is it so wrong to be concerned?"

"When you begin putting yourself under too much pressure it is. You need to be more selfish, Iruka."

The chūnin's hackles rose, mildly offended by this remark. "Selfish? My kids have six years to learn everything they need to know to survive on the field. They need to know history, math, science, chakra theories, politics- they can't learn it by themselves! I don't have time to be selfish!" He sighed and rubbed his brow, quickly bowing. "With greatest respect, Tsunade-sama."

She sighed to herself. _St__u__bborn man!_ "Iruka, do you remember the time the academy was attacked by enemy nin?"

His face showed plainly that he remembered all too well.

"Suppose it were the civilian school targeted, with the youngest class under your tutelage at risk. What would you do if it were gassed?"

The chūnin was taken aback by the question, but he dutifully answered after a moment of contemplation. "Help the kids get their masks and-"

"Wrong. You should put you own mask on first. You know why? Because if you pass out from the gas, they'll have no way to defend themselves. It's the same way with your kids. If you work yourself to the ground, you'll make mistakes, you'll injure yourself, or you'll end up in rehab. Your kids need you well-rested and alert. Understood?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Dismissed."

He bowed and walked towards the door.

She reached to pull on some rubber gloves but noticed that his footsteps had stopped at the door. "Iruka, unless you get home and get some rest _right now_, I'm going to make you a temporary patient!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" He scurried out of the room hastily.

She frowned to herself, unsatisfied as his footsteps faded down the hall. He was too tense to get a good night's rest. She made a mental note to herself to tell Ibiki to see what he could do about this situation, then turned to her patient.

***/*/***

She collapsed in the break room with a sigh, popping the refrigerator open to seize the now cooled bottle of sake. The operation had been more difficult than anticipated, but Shizune's theories had held up and the surgery had gone smoothly. He should be awake the next morning. Sakura would probably visit then too-

"Hoi, Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade turned, recognizing Anko's voice. "Is Iruka _still_ here?" Anko asked with a slight pout, "He promised he'd take me out for dango tonight."

"Actually, I sent him home a few hours ago to get some rest. He's been overworking himself again."

"Again?" The kunoichi scowled, distractedly, running a hand down her kunai. _Probably the stress from Orochimaru's reappearance... and Sasuke's defection... _"Idiot," she said aloud, "He owes me _two_ meals for that. May be that'll teach him to slow down."

Tsunade smirked. "Actually, I thought I'd drag him along on my next gambling spree. There's always room for one more."

Anko grinned wolfishly. "Iruka, in a gambling house? I'm there."

Izumo made sure he was busy filing as the two most dangerous kunoichi in Konoha passed by, plotting the best ways to convince the sensei to loosen up. "That poor guy," he muttered, "I just hope Hiashi doesn't find out."

"Lucky Iruka," Kotetsu grumbled as he restocked the medicine cabinet, "The Hokage _orders_ him to take time off. Why doesn't that ever happen to me?"


End file.
